i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Mutsuki Kururugi
|color2 = |Name = Mutsuki Kururugi |Kanji = 枢木 睦月 |Roumaji = Kururugi Mutsuki |Aliases = Mukkun (Kanata) Zwei (Eva) |Image = Kururugi Mutsuki Twitter Icon.png |Caption = My dream? To be taking naps in the dream world for~ever...zzz...zzz... |Gender = Male |Age = 16 |BT = B |Bday = January 1st |Height = 5'8" or 172 cm |Weight = 53 |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother twin brother Satsuki |Hobby = Cooking |FFood = Cereal |LFood = Chicken Skin |CV =Takashi Kondō }} Mutsuki Kururugi (枢木 睦月 Kururugi Mutsuki) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Twinkle Bell, who was the second to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A cool boy, opposite of his younger brother. He doesn’t try to stop anything his brother does, always watching over him instead. Loves sleeping. He's a boy who does things at his own pace. He used to have a weak constitution, so he didn't have playmates aside from Satsuki. Because of that, he has a habit of drawing a line between himself and people that he interacted with. Despite that, he had grown fond of Futami. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Mutsuki Kururugi~ I'm Satsuki's older twin. Please cheer us on~ Well then, good night~....zzz...zzz *''How did you become an idol?'' **It's because Satsuki said so to me~ If your cute little brother says that to you as an older brother you have to stay by his side, right? *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **I have to say Thank you for being born as my brother~ Also, thank you for waking me up every morning~ Personality To Be Added. Appearance General Appearance = He has wavy light blond hair which is cut just below the ears. His fringe falls to eye level. There is a section of hair with a blue highlight on the right side of his head. He has light teal green eyes. He also wears pink glasses with a rectangular frame. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = Mutsuki wears a purplish-grey shirt with pale patterns resembling bubbles. He also wears a fur-trimmed hoodie, with most of it being white and the fur blue. The lining is pink and it has multicoloured buttons. He also wears low white pants with a purple belt with a large pink buckle. Part of his abdomen is exposed. He also wears pink fingerless gloves and hemispherical headphones. The headphones have a pink rim, blue jacks and a circular white design ending in a small triangle. This outfit is shown on the art for Just One Kiss. - SR Card = Mutsuki wears his Etoile Vio blazer with a pinstriped light blue vest with multicoloured buttons and a purplish-brown shirt with a striped yellow ribbon tied loosely. He wears white pants. Unlike Satsuki, he does not carry a bag. - UR Card = This is the twins' outfit for Mechanical ☆ Love. (description to be added) - LE Card= Mutsuki is depicted wearing his outfit from his Rare Card. He is also holding a yellow book. - GR Card= Mutsuki is shown wearing his outfit from his Double Rare Card. }} |-| Specials = - GR Card= Mutsuki wears a blue hoodie which has a striped pink lining. He also wears beige shorts which have pink, blue and white stripes. He is holding a microphone. }} - Halloween Scouting = - UR Card= To be added }} - New Year Scouting = - UR Card = To Be Added. }} }} Lines |Scout = Wah...*yawn* you called? |Idolizing = Don't look~ |Reg1 = Mutsuki Kururugi… Cute big brother of Satsuki. Please take care of me~ |Reg2 = Teacher's voice is really nice so I get sleepy in class~ |Reg3 = My dream? To be taking naps in the dream world for~ever... zzz... zzz... |Reg4 = I had a weak body since I was little, so I didn't have any playmates besides Satsuki~ |Reg5 = Why did you become a producer? |Reg6 = These glasses are actually Satsuki's. The degree is wrong…. |Reg7 = I dyed my meshes before entering school. They look good, don't they? |Reg8 = Satsuki always does the laundry while I do the cooking. I'm good at making rolled eggs. |Reg9 = Satsuki's fashion sense is original and interesting, isn't it? He chooses my clothes too. |Reg10 = I'm envious of Futami. Since he's a NEET he doesn't need to work and can be lazy at home whenever he wants. |Reg11 = Satsuki's pranks are adorable, so just forgive him. |Jul1 = Normal fireworks noise surprises me a lot, so I prefer small portable ones (sparklers). |Jul2 = |Aug1 = Uff, Satsuki will never learn. I lose him every year during the festival... |Aug2 = Satsuki always copies my homeworks, not that I mind that much. |Sep1 = Do you want to eat dango together? The mitarashi dango tastes salty yet sweet. |Sep2 = Long ago, I used to tell Satsuki a story of werewolves coming out during full moon... |Oct1 = I got a lot of pumpkins so let's make pumpkin croquettes... |Oct2 = Trick or treat... I got candy so I'll give it to Satsuki. |Nov1 = Satsuki always gets in the way of my reading... How cute. |Nov2 = People talk about an autumn appetite, but my appetite doesn't really increase... |Dec1 = Merry Christmas... I'm satisfied since Satsuki looks happy with the cake I made. |Dec2 = A cold day like this reminds me of the time when I could only stay in bed, it's uncomfortable... |Jan1 = Happy New Year~ I can't get out of the kotatsu~ |Jan2 = Satsuki, don't kick me in the kotatsu~ |Download = While we wait, how about we sleep together? |Story = Choose the story of your liking. |Main1 = What chapter do you want to see? |Main2 = This story is okay, isn't it? |Love1 = It says 'love story'. You might see nice dreams~ |Love2 = Do you want to talk with me in the land of dreams? |Shop = Welcome~ |Purchase = What do you plan on buying? |Friend = Do you want to see info about your friends? |Other = It said that you can do many things here~ |Start1 = I'm still sleepy. |Skill1A = Alley-oops. |Skill1B = Infusion of energy~ |Skill1C = It's great~ |Clear1 = Maybe I woke up. |Affection1 = Won't you take a nap with me? |Start2 = Satsuki will be with us, right!? |Skill2A = Let's hold hands. |Skill2B = I'll start doing my best now. |Skill2C = I'll support you, so hang in there. |Clear2 = It's surprisingly easy. |Affection2 = I want you to slowly learn about me~ |Start3 = Seems the live is starting. |Skill3A = Babanbabanbanba~n♪ |Skill3B = Being by your side makes me feel like I can sleep comfortably |Skill3C = As long as Satsuki is here, there's nothing to be scared of! |Clear3 = Fun times end so fast. |Affection3 = Give me your lo~ve! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts Banner text source Category:Twinkle Bell Category:Mutsuki Kururugi Category:Third Generation